


Could Cry Power

by Carerra_os



Series: Could Cry [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Carol is in charge, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Established Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington/Carol Perkins, F/M, I think I covered all of my bases but I don't know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Tommy likes to watch, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Can be read alone.Carol, Tommy, and Steve are having a 'date night' when Billy shows up unannounced. Carol invites him to stay, and he can't leave now, not with such a tempting offer laid out for him.-"Hey Stevie, you with me?" Carol asks still gentle and petting and just touching him so softly. Steve hums to let her know he is listening pressing against the hand carding through his hair like a puppy seeking more attention. Billy wants to be the one to give it to him. "I got an idea I think you'll really like." Carol smirks at Billy while she talks and he feels frozen to the spot."I want to watch Billy fuck you." Steve groans hips pressing back moving the strap across his prostate pulling a mewling whine. "You like that idea, don't you, Stevie?" Carol is all soft gentle tone as she speaks even as she smirks at Billy.Steve is nodding his head, licking over his lips. Billy licks over his teeth in a mimic taking a step closer, unable to help himself. Fuck, he needs to get at Steve right now.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Carol Perkins, Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington/Carol Perkins
Series: Could Cry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858297
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	Could Cry Power

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Grabmyboner for betaing and for inspiring this whole story with a post about Steve getting pegged. This story is done but I am still thinking about it.
> 
> Title is Hozier lyrics, at this rate I am going to run out of lyrics to use.

Could Cry Power

The air is warm in the apartment, it is mid-August and the air is working but it’s only just kicked in. There’s sweat pricking at Tommy but it is more than just the humidity in the air. His blood is pumping fast and excited most of his blood already filling his dick as he watches Carol and Steve kiss.

Steve has to bend to meet her, to kiss at her mouth and twine their tongues together as he shuffles backward toward the bed. His hands roaming over Carol's ass and hips as he pulls her with him. Carol lets him take the lead for now, but as soon as Steve's knees hit the bed Carol pulls away.

Steve reaches out for her pouting when she pulls away again, she does not give in. Steve licks at his lips as Carol drops her robe, nothing underneath but pale naked skin. Steve huffs annoyed when he tries to grab for her but once again she pulls away laughing at him.

"On your knees Stevie." Carol says tone firm as she sits on the edge of the bed legs splayed. Steve bites at his bottom lip as he drops to his knees. Carol is already touching herself, two fingers spreading her lips and delving in. They come out glistening and sticky, she holds them out for Steve in invitation.

"Come have a taste baby," Carol says crooking her fingers. Steve shuffles forward on his knees dick straining against his tight jeans. Carol presses her damp fingers against Steve's lips and he parts them lick at her manicured nails before sucking both down.

"So good for us Stevie." Carol praises as she tangles a hand in his hair pulling her fingers free with a wet pop. "Now make me gush." Steve does not need more leading than that already dropping down further as he reaches Carol nuzzling her curls as he tongues over her clit sucking at it.

Tommy does nor touch himself, there will be time for that later instead he enjoys the view. Carol's hand firm and holding Steve's face where she wants it, not that he would move unless one of them directed him to. Always so eager to please, gets off on it. Carol tosses one of her legs over Steve’s back getting a better angle so Steve’s tongue can go deeper. Carol's free hand is on her own breast pinching at a dusky nipple until it beads.

"Tommy, come make yourself useful," Carol calls a touch breathless a groan leaving her as Steve works two fingers into her along with his tongue. Tommy takes his time wandering over, runs a hand through Steve's hair alongside Carol's as he leans down to kiss her.

"Get the lube, and make sure Stevie is ready for me, but don't make him come. I wanna do that." Carol says distractedly waving Tommy toward the nightstand they keep the lube in for nights when Steve joins them. There is a whole array of different toys in the drawer most of them Carol's idea, she likes working Steve over with them.

Tommy has let her try a few on him but for the most part, he just doesn't get off on them, not like Steve and watching Carol work Steve over is one of Tommy's favorite things. "Sure you don't want to do this?" Tommy asks when he comes back with the lube standing behind Steve and wiggling the bottle at Carol.

"I'm going to, fuck, just get him nice and open, I have fucking plans." Carol chides body tense as she ruts harder against Steve's mouth knuckles white as they grip at his hair.

She is going to come and Tommy knows Steve has a surprise for her that will tip her right over. Tommy kneels behind Steve, hands stroking down Steve's back as he leans close, can hear him slurping and sucking, his fingers making a squelching sound. "Stevie, did you show Carol her surprise?" Tommy asks mouth against Steve's neck, working a bruise into the flesh.

Steve shakes his head as best he can without removing his mouth form the task at hand. "I love surprises." Carol gasps already so, so close, just a little further and she will be soaking Steve's face, he'll never be able to catch it all.

"You remember that day trip into the city me and Stevie made last week?" Tommy asks drops the lube to the side he won’t need it right away, he rucks Steve's shirt up so he can get at his flesh as he trails down. Tommy glances at Carol as he mouths at the first knob of Steve's spine.

"Yeah, you assholes came back late for dinner." Carol scolds, Steve makes a displeased sounds and Tommy watches as Carol soothes a hand over his forehead pulling his head back just enough so she can see his big brown eyes. "I'm not mad anymore baby. Now add another finger and suck on my clit till I come all over your face." Steve makes a sound like he is dying and gets right to it.

Tommy groans into Steve's back rubbing his own clothed dick against Steve’s ass. Steve arches his back just a touch to press more firmly against Tommy cock. Tommy bites at the smooth mole spotted skin beneath his mouth. Regretfully Tommy pulls back, it's not his time yet right now it's about Carol.

Tommy kisses down Steve's spine eyes on Carol as he slides his arms around Steve working at his pants. It takes a moment but the button finally pops, Steve sighing against Carol when the pressure is released from his hard leaking cock. Tommy groans again as his hand brushes over the growing wet spot on Steve's boxers as he works both his pants and boxers down.

"He's so wet just from eating you out babe." Tommy groans, it's a little awkward getting Steve out of his pants without pulling him from Carol but they make it work.

"That because he fucking loves it, you always get so fucking wet for us Stevie. I love it." Carol coos, thighs shaking and a touch desperate as she seeks out a real orgasm, not the little phantom tremors of them she has worked up to so far. "What's my surprise, Tommy?" Carol's tone is demanding as she glares at Tommy she doesn't like to be kept waiting.

Tommy grins as he slides his hands down Steve’s now bare ass, to the jewel-toned sphere sticking out of Steve's rim. Steve groans against Carol sucking harder as Tommy starts to pull at it wiggling it about a little for his own enjoyment. Carol's eyes are curious, trained on Tommy's hand, she can't quite see what he is doing but she knows it's something Steve is enjoying as his fingers speed and he sucks even harder at her clit alternating between sucking it and dipping lower to lick into her around his finger.

"Is that? Is that what I think it is?" Carol asks breathlessly as Tommy pulls the long tapered plug out glistening with the lube Steve head used to insert it into himself a few hours earlier.

That's it, that's what sends Carol over the edge with hands clenching in Steve’s hair as she arches going taunt and cursing between moans. Carol holds Steve to her knuckles white even as she lets herself fall back on the bed her other leg kicking up from the ground to fall on Steve’s other shoulder, thighs tight around Steve's face. Steve continues to lick into her eagerly trying to catch everything that flows from her, tongue lapping over her labia, inside of her, down to her asshole everywhere he can reach given the limited range of motion Carol is allowing him.

"I think she liked her surprise." Tommy chuckles as he drops the plug to the side of them and takes up the lube. Steve’s hole is damp and shining but Tommy isn’t willing to risk causing Steve any damage. Two fingers go in easily.

Carol mumbles something like agreement, but she's still distracted by Steve's mouth avidly devouring her. Thighs still trembling but her white knuckle grip has eased and now she is petting through Steve's locks thighs falling open just a bit giving Steve more range to work with.

Tommy works his fingers in and out, slowly working a third into Steve. It takes less time than normal, with Steve having prepped for them and Tommy has to admit he is a little disappointed. Steve still squirms tries to press back, groans and pants into Carol's skin but it's not the same. When Tommy glances up and finds Carol watching him he knows she is reading him like a book.

Steve makes a mumbled complaint when Carol scoots back from his mouth. Carol doesn't let him get his way slaps his hand away when he tries to grab for her. "Wait." Carol says firmly and Steve pouts but he drops his hands to the floor.

"Stevie, did Tommy tell you to prep yourself?" Carol asks tongue sliding over her teeth, something she has picked up from too much time around Billy. Billy is always around, especially if Steve is with them and he almost always is. Billy’s interest isn’t exactly subtle and yet Steve still thinks Billy just tolerates him. Tommy figures they'll clue the two into their mutual interest eventually, see if Billy wants to join them, but until then they will just keep their boyfriend to themselves.

Steve shakes his head lip between his teeth as his eyes cutaway, knows Carol isn't as happy with his surprise as he was hoping. Tommy runs a soothing hand along Steve's flank as he continues to stretch him, knows how easy Steve works himself up to despair. Carol watches him feature softening, soothing her hands over Steve's face making him raise his eyes to her.

"I like my surprise, I like the color, I like the idea, but" Steve tries to duck his eyes away but Carol doesn't let him. "I wanted to watch Tommy work you open, you always make the sweetest sounds when he gets that first finger in, always so desperate for it." Carol pouts at him. "I really like it thank you for getting it, but you should have asked first baby. I'm going to have to punish you."

Steve’s breath hitches at her words, that could mean anything. He might not be allowed to come, she might force him to keep coming till it makes him cry, might make him sit in the chair across from the bed and just watch not allowed to touch or engage with them at all. Steve whimpers, that is his least favorite punishment, sure later they take care of him, let him cum eventually but he doesn't like the isolation. They've only done that to him once, Steve had cried not in frustration or desperation or anything fun, Tommy and Carol had vowed to each other never to use that punishment on him again.

"Don't worry Stevie you had the best of intentions, and we are going to make good use of it." Carol soothes gently bending forward to kiss at Steve’s mouth glistening from her juices dripping all over his face. Carol licks at her own leftover juices cleaning Steve’s face. "Over my knees baby." Carol rasp as she pulls back and Steve shudders at the implication moaning when Tommy intentionally presses against his prostate.

"Tommy." Carol's tone is warning as she moves further back on the bed, Tommy just grins up at her as he removes his fingers from Steve kissing at the dimples just above his ass. Steve whines at the loss, gasping when Tommy gives his ass a sharp slap.

"You heard the lady." Tommy leans back as he watched Steve scramble to do as he's told. He is much taller than Carol but he bends so easily to her will, to their will. It's addicting the control Steve willingly gives them.

"Good boy." Carol praises and Steve squirms and flushes prettily, so easy, craving validation he doesn't get outside of them. Carol’s fingers trail over Steve’s ass, stroking before she suddenly lifts her hand coming back down without warning. The crack of flesh on flesh nearly gets lost in the groaning shout Steve let's out.

"One." Carol's voice is firm even as Tommy can see the heat pricking at her skin, the excitement in her eyes. One hand is tangled in Steve's hair grounding him as she strokes over his ass again. Just like before she suddenly reals back bringing it down again without warning.

"Two." Three and four follow right after Steve’s skin going pink and stark white with each new hit. Carol leaves her hand hovering drawing it out, waits till Steve starts to squirm just a touch before five and six come down in quick succession.

Tommy palms himself through the thin pair of sweats he is wearing, there is a damp spot in front, from all the pre he is leaking.

Steve whimpers ass stinging as seven comes, eyes pricking with it. "You're doing so good just a few more." Carol promises tone sweet even as she brings her hand down harder for eight wringing a wail from Steve tears filling his eyes.

Carol's hand is beginning to sting but she isn’t going to stop till she gets to her predetermined number. She doesn't ease up at all, nine the loudest crack of flesh on flesh so far. Her hand hurts and she needs a moment so she pets over Steve's ass soothing and checking.

He's still hard against her thigh and he hasn't used their safe word even as tears trail down his cheeks, so when the sting recedes from her palm she gives his ass one more good smack. The flesh is dark red now, and she knows it stings, her hand definitely does. She always enjoyed turning Steve all red like this, Tommy likes watching her do it almost as much as he likes to be the one doing it.

Steve is whimpering, squirming as she strokes over his hot overheated flesh tears dripping down and staining the comforter darker. "You did so good Stevie." Steve’s dick rocks against her thigh with the praise as he lets out a little breathy moan.

"Don't worry baby good boys get rewarded," Carol says as she works two fingers into his already stretched hole careful of her nails. She keeps them short these days just for this. She smiles at Tommy avidly watching them as he strokes his own cock pants pushed low enough to not hinder his movements.

"Look at what we do to Tommy Stevie, look at how hard we got him." Carol uses the hand in Steve's hair to turn his head from where he has pressed it into the blankets. Steve groans eyes boring into Tommy as he strokes his dick fast thumb passing over the tip to smear pre. "Tommy, why don't you get up here and let Stevie have a taste."

It's not really a suggestion not with the tone she uses and Tommy wastes no time crawling on to the bed kneeling in front of Steve. Steve licks over his lips all of them have picked up Billy’s stupid habit, it started out mocking and now, now it just comes out. Tommy shuffles forward on his knees till he can press into Steve's hot wet mouth.

Carol is controlling the bob of Steve's head with her hand still tangled in his hair. Steve groans around Tommy's cock as Carol slides in a third finger and rubs against his prostate. Tommy's hips hitch involuntarily at the sound.

"Fuck his face babe, wanna see you come all over it." Carol slides her hand from Steve's hair trails it down to his neck, let's her hand just rest on the back of Steve’s neck. Tommy groans hips hitching again as Steve sucks looking up at Tommy though his damp lashes waiting.

Tommy slides his hand into Steve's sweat-damp hair holding tight as he sets a fast pace already on edge from watching them work one another over. Steve groans and whines around the cock in his mouth as Carol continues to press over his prostate, hips hitching against her thigh seeking release.  
Tommy's eyes keep flicking between Carol working her fingers in and out of Steve's ass and his own dick sliding in and out of Steve's mouth. "Come on Tommy, come all over Stevie’s mouth." Carol rasps licking over her mouth again nudging the tip of her pinky in against Steve's rim. Steve goes rigid mouth remaining slack for Tommy's use as Steve cums, moans muffled by Tommy cock.

"Oh fuck," Tommy shouts as he comes watching Carol lick her lube covered fingers, the finger that had just been inside Steve bringing him over the edge. The first shot fills Steve's mouth and he swallows it down whining as Tommy pulls back come shooting over his face a little bit getting in his hair, Tommy's going to hear about that later. "Jesus Christ." Tommy pants hunching over Steve to lick into Carol's mouth hungrily.

"That's disgusting I fucking love you." Tommy pants against her mouth hand petting at Steve’s scalp. "Love you to Stevie." Tommy murder as he pulls back.

"Seriously you cum inside and then rim him till he cries, how is what I just did disgusting?" Carol rolls her eyes at Tommy petting her hands over Steve’s spine as he makes a displeased sound.

"I dunno just is." Tommy chuckles with a shrug falling back on his ass.

"Whatever, hand me my strap, then go clean that plug and bring me a washcloth, we aren't done yet," Carol commands hands gently carding through Steve’s hair. Tommy grumbles but gets up to do as he is told, pulling his sweats back up.

When Tommy comes back Carol is spread out across Steve's back whispering softly to him and still petting his hair. Tommy sits on the edge of the bed close to their faces and uses the warm washcloth to wipe both of them down. Heat pulling in his stomach at the soft delight smiles Steve gives him.

"Back to the chair, Tommy" Carol says when he is done and she is sitting up pulling Steve up with her. She already has the strap on the black leather of the bands contrasting where they sit securely around her hips and thighs. The dildo attached to it is black and thick, not the thickest one they own but nearly, it also happens to be the one Steve likes best, the one he responds the sweetest too.

Tommy just grins at them dick already a half chub as he moves across the room. There is a mirror on the other side of the bed making sure Tommy can see multiple angles form it. Tommy doesn't touch himself, waiting for the show to really start.

Carol makes Steve bend over the bed, knees bent and toes pressed into the shag carpet. Carol presses in close the strap on rubbing between the cleft of Steve's ass as she leans over him for a kiss. "Right arm behind your back, I want the left one to stay where it is until I tell you otherwise." There is no hesitation when Steve follows her orders the fingers of his left-hand tangling in the blanket.

"Good boy." Carol pulls back and grabs the discarded lube form the floor smooths smoothing some over the dildo. Carol wipes her hand on the blanket it already needs to be washed anyway and lines up. Steve shudders at the first firm gentle press.

"Stay still, let me," Carol commands when Steve tries to press back on it eager to be filled. Steve whines but stills as one of Carol's hands comes up and wraps around his wrist pressing his arm tighter to his back. Carol takes her time drawing out each new shudder and moan she evokes from Steve.

Carol kisses at the back of Steve's neck flush against his body when she has fully impaled him. "You took it so well Stevie. So good." Carol croons sucking on the hickey Tommy already worked into Steve's flesh. Carol pulls back gets a tight grip on Steve's hip nails digging in and pulls all the way out before slamming back in dragging a guttural moan from Steve.

Carol works her hips faster and faster pressing flush with Steve's ass each time, knows it stings, Steve always gets off so much harder when his skin is stinging, flush with blood. Carol slows down when Steve starts squirming again trying to press back with mewling moans.

"Be good Stevie, it's not time yet." Steve whines and bites his lower lip at her words but goes still again lets Carol do what she wants. Carol speeds up again hitting Steve's prostate only every few thrusts, doesn't want him to come too soon. Slows down and makes him be still every time he gets close drawing it out, making Steve whine every time.

Carol has just made Steve still his hips again when there is banging coming from their front door making Steve jump. He moans fingers spasming as the move presses the strap against his prostate. Carol's hand tight on his hip keeps him from seeking more pressure.

They're all paused waiting for whoever it is to take this hint to give up and go away. "Tommy go get rid of them" Carol insists irritated when the knocking persists turning her attention back to Steve she starts thrusting again.

Tommy sighs adjusting his dick so there it isn’t instantly obvious that he is rock hard and makes his way to the door. It's the middle of the day, Steve's pack of kids are in school and everyone else is at work as far as Tommy know. He doesn’t know who it could be.

Billy should definitely be at work not banging on their door with a case of beer. "Got off early," Billy says instead of saying hello pressing the twelve-pack into Tommy's arms. Billy eyes Tommy taking in his flushed appearance, the thin pair of sweat the old t-shirt, the bulge he is trying and failing to hide. Billy is about to comment when he hears moans coming from the bedroom. Billy pushes his way in past Tommy grinning.

"You convince Carol to finally let you have a threesome with that girl from work?" Billy jokes only there is a second moan, a deeper moan, and it doesn't sound like a girl. No Billy would bet money on it being another man.  
Billy is curious and lacks boundaries so before Tommy can stop him he is marching toward the bedroom. Billy isn't prepared for what he finds. Yeah, it is Carol and another dude. But not in the way he imagined.

He especially isn't prepared for Steve Harrington bent over the edge of Tommy and Carol's bed. One arm held behind his back by manicured fingers. Carol is rocking into Steve, a shiny black strap attached to her thin hips. Neither of them notices their new audience member, too wrapped up in each other.

Steve's skin is pink with heat, his ass is red and tender looking like someone has worked the flesh to burning with their palm.

Carol's hips go flush with his red cheeks each time she fully impales him. There is a hickey high on Steve's neck, faint red lines on his hip that Billy would bet match Carol's nails perfectly.

Billy's mouth is dry he has never heard Steve moan. Never heard him do a lot of things but now Billy doesn't think he will ever think of anything else. God his dick is already rock hard and it has only been a few moments.

"You're such a good boy, Stevie." Carol praises voice husky as she leans over to speak closer to his ear, dusty pink nipples hard and beaded just barely brushing over the skin of Steve's back. Steve shivers a kneeing kind of whine coming out of him the sort Billy has never actually heard anyone in real life make. Carol is smirking as she cards a hand through Steve's hair pulling him back so his neck arches.

"Doing so good baby." Carol praises again and Steve let's out another of those sounds, Billy has never been this hard.

Tommy watches Billy and his obvious reaction moves around him smirking when his eyes land on the bulge in Billy’s pants. Tommy shrugs to himself, now is as good a time as ever to bring Billy in he already can't take his eyes off of Steve. Carol is licking into Steve's mouth when Tommy comes up behind her fingers dancing over her hips to get her attention.

"Touch yourself for me, Stevie." Carol orders voice firm and husky as she bites at Steve's ear. She presses his head back against the mattress when Steve nods his head, free hand moving to do as he is told. Carol drags her hand back over his ribs as she straightens hips still moving, never stopping. She rolls her hips changes the movement as she presses back against Tommy leaning her head back till he meets her for a kiss.

Billy is still watching wants to touch himself, maybe wants to touch Carol, maybe even Tommy, but most of all he definitely wants to touch Steve. Billy wants to take Carol's place, wants to be the one fucking into Steve, wants to watch Steve come undone for him.

Tommy whispers to Carol when they break the kiss and her eyes snap over to Billy. It's an assessing look, Billy feels flayed all over again under her scrutiny before Carol's face morphs to utter delight as Tommy moves away to take a seat at the other end of the bed palming his cock though lose sweats as he watches Carol and Steve.

Billy gulps thankful when she finally turns her eyes from him, feels hot under the collar, he is wearing too many clothes, his pants are too tight.

Carol leans over Steve again manicured nails trialing up his ribs. She combs through his hair scratching at his scalp. Steve's hips move back to meet her shallow thrusts trying to bring her deeper inside. Billy can't see Steve's dick from this angle but he can see the near frantic movement of Steve's arm as he strokes himself.

"Stevie we have a guest." Carol's voice is playful pure husky sugar sweet as she kisses at Steve's temple. Steve makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat panting against the blankets under him. "Turn your head to the left for me, have a look." Carol is grinning as Steve lifts his head and Carol keeps her hand in his hair making sure his eyes land on Billy.

Billy is caught out by the reveal, and can't find it in himself to leave, Tommy hadn't even tried to make him so he doesn't see why he should try when he doesn't want to. Now he can't move at all eyes locked on Steve's hazy brown bambi eyes.

It takes Steve a few moments to focus, distracted by his own hand and Carol working his prostate over, making sure to hit it on each thrust in, drag over it on each thrust out. He is so close. Steve's eyes widen as they focus in on Billy Hargrove standing in the doorway and the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Come for us, Stevie." Carol commands and Steve can't tear his eyes away from Billy as he is pushed over the edge.

Billy pants as he watches Steve's spine go rigid, shouting as he comes  
against the comforter, eyes never leaving Billy.

Carol continues to fuck into Steve till he is shaking and whining with over stimulation eyes going hazy again. "You look so fucking good when you come, Stevie." Carol coos praising hands gently running over Steve as she releases her grip and stills her movements.

Carol kisses over Steve's mole spotted skin tongue darting out every once in a while and Billy, Billy wants to trade places with her more than anything right now. Tommy is still just slowly stroking himself as he watches his girlfriend coo over another man pleased and unhurried like they do this on a regular basis. The thought has Billy finally, finally palming himself through his jeans.

"Hey Stevie, you with me?" Carol asks still gentle and petting and just touching him so softly. Steve hum to let her know he is listening pressing against the hand carding through his hair like a puppy seeking more attention. Billy wants to be the one to give it to him. "I got an idea I think you'll really like." Carol smirks at Billy while she talks and he feels frozen to the spot.

"I want to watch Billy fuck you." Steve groans hips pressing back moving the strap across his prostate pulling a mewling whine. "You like that Idea, don't you, Stevie?" Carol is all soft gentle tone as she speaks even as she smirks at Billy.

Steve is nodding his head licking over his lips. Billy licks over his teeth in a mimic taking a step closer, unable to help himself. Fuck, he needs to get at Steve right now.

When Carol steps back it's slow and gentle, Billy can see that there are marks on Steve's ass starting to purple. "Jesus what did you hit him with?" Billy asks frowning.

"Just my hand Steve bruises easy, I'm sure you remember." Carol's tone is hard and chastising a warning not to hurt him again Billy winces he doesn't often feel guilty over the things he had control of, but taking his impotent rage at his father out on Steve is one of those times.

Carol turns her eyes back to Steve who whines as she pulls completely out leaving him empty and clenching around nothing but air, Billy's mouth is dry.

"Don't worry Stevie, Billy is going to fill you right up." Carol pulls Steve’s head toward her as she moves to the side to get closer leaning down to capture his mouth.

Billy’s mind kind of stall as he just takes it all in. Steve splayed out read for Billy to dive right in. Carol naked and cooing over Steve in a way that makes his dick jump with appreciation. Tommy watching them, watching Billy, hand still moving slow and unhurried in his sweats.

Billy licks over his teeth as he caresses Steve's ass, tracing the edge of a purple streak where Carol's sweats had overlapped. Steve shudders moaning against Carol's mouth, hole clenching and unclenching like an invitation. "Fuck pretty boy." Billy’s voice is already half hoarse all husky as he presses a little more firmly watching another shudder roll through Steve’s hips hitching against the cum damp bedspread beneath him.

Steve whines when Billy pulls away but he needn't worry Billy just needs to get his dick out. As soon as his pants are low enough he's pressing his hard leaking cock into Steve without any preamble. "Christ, bambi."

Billy is a little thicker than Carol's strap not quite as long and he bottoms out effortlessly. Groaning as he presses flat against Steve's back, as flat as he can get with his leather jacket still on. Billy curses and Starts fighting his jacket off, hips rocking into Steve with his movements.

Tommy is biting his lip trying not to laugh, Carol puts up no pretense tipping her head back as she laughs. "I'll fix it, Stevie, you're doing so well." Carol shushes him when he makes mumbles complaining noises. Billy curses himself because he's already fucking things up.

"Let me give you a hand Billy." Carol is smirk as she comes around him. His jacket comes off in seconds with her help and she tosses sit across the room onto a chair before going for his shirt. Billy has to lift away from Steve so she can work the three buttons he had bothered with this morning open. As soon as he is free of his shirt Billy's hands start roaming Steve's skin, petting at his hair delighted when Steve leans into the touch making pleased noises with the ministration.

"Next time take your clothes off fist." Carol huffs as she hunches down and works Billy’s shoes off.

"There's a next time?" Billy asks licks over his teeth, sure Billy was definitely thinking about a next time and a time after that but that had just been hopeful thinking.

"If you manage not to fuck this up." Carol smacks his ass as she finally gets him free of all of his clothes.

"Definitely not going to do that." Billy grins at her as she trots around the  
bed dildo bobbing, hand trialing through Steve's hair as she goes.

"He does something you don't like use your word Stevie or I'll be very disappointed, okay?" Carol asks all the teasing out of her as she makes Steve meet her eyes. Steve bites his lip nodding for her and she smooths a hand down the side of his face leaning in for a quick kiss. "Go to town Billy." Carol says with a grin and a swipe of tongue over teeth. Carol makes her way to stand in front of Tommy who helps her out of her strap on.

Billy’s full focus is back on Steve who is starting to squirm. Billy stills him with a hand on his hip another on his shoulder. Billy already knows he isn’t going to last as long as he'd like to close to the edge already. Billy sets a fast pace, as soon as Steve makes that mewling moan, muscles going tight around Billy's cock, fingers fisting in the comforter, he knows he's found Steve's prostate.

"God pretty boy you were meant to be fucked, you're taking it so well." Billy croons hand sliding from Steve's shoulder to his neck, pulling him up until he is no longer pressed to the bed. Billy is careful slows his thrusts till be gets Steve where he wants him removes his other hand from Steve's hip to keep hold on his shoulder again.

It takes a moment for Steve to really get with the program and plant his feet on the ground as Billy’s mouths at his neck, his shoulder, his jaw. "Fuck pretty boy you feel so good, better than I imagined," Billy admits grinning when Steve lets out a little startled choked out moan.

Billy lets his grip on Steve's neck drop, sliding down to twist a nipple pinching. Billy hooks his chin over Steve's shoulder no space between them just rolls his hips is small shallow circles grinding over Steve's prostate. Steve doesn't have anywhere for his hands to grip except Billy or himself and chooses Billy. One hand covers Billy's on his shoulder the other reaching back grasping at Billy's hip fingers clenching.

Billy licks his teeth, twists his face to press close to Steve's neck licking and sucking as his eyes catch on Tommy and Carol. They both watching them Tommy has one hand flat on Carol's stomach the other is rubbing at her clitoris as she bounces on his dick. Carol's tits bounce and Billy just watches them for a minute still nibbling away at Steve’s neck.

Steve huffs after Billy is still for too long whining and Carol's eyes narrow as she catches Billy's. "Billy I said I want to watch you fuck Steve not warm your cock." Carol's tone is simultaneously scathing and disappointed, even the slight breathlessness doesn't take away from it. "Now fuck Steve or I'll come over there and do it myself."

Billy glowers at and would maybe argue except Steve seems to be in agreement the hand on Billy's hip reaching for her and that stings his pride. Billy snatches Steve's hand draws it behind his back like Carol had it, grip tight, his other hand sliding back around Steve's throat gently squeezing.  
"Don't worry bambi, I'm gonna take care of you." Billy’s eyes bore into Carol who just looks pleased.

Billy pulls out before slamming back in setting a punishing pace, grip tightening with each inward stroke. Steve is making those noises, those sweet phonographic noises fingers of his free hand reaching for his dripping cock. "No pretty boy, I want you to come untouched." Billy rasps just before Steve gets his hand on his dick.

Steve whines but moves his hand away from his dick, and God this might the hottest thing Billy ever been a part of. Billy has never had anyone just do what he wants, never had anyone trust him to take the lead and do what he says. No wonder Carol and Tommy can't take their fucking eyes off of him he's perfect.

Billy is even more determined now because there is no way he is going to let them keep Steve all to themselves. Billy isn’t going fucking anywhere.

Billy continues to slide in and out of Steve faster and faster, Steve moaning, groaning, and mewling little whines as his free hand comes back and tangles in Billy’s damp curls. "Fuck pretty boy." Billy groans pausing barely a moment to hike one of Steve’s long legs onto the bed his own following changing the angle and allowing him to go even deeper.

"I wanna see you come, can you do that for me, princess? Wanna see you make an even bigger mess of this bed. Fuck, I wanna fill you up and stop you up so you're full of me, so you'll never be rid of me." Billy groans panting against Steve's ear as he talks and uses his grip on Steve's neck to angle his head so Billy can get at his mouth, he wants to devour him whole.

All it takes is one more firm stroke against Steve's prostate and he's cumming, moaning into Billy's mouth. Steve's body goes tight and gripping and Billy pulls his leg out from under Steve and presses him to the mattress so he is ass up face against the cum covered comforter as Billy fucks into him. Billy only manages a few more thrusts before he is filling Steve up.

Billy is vaguely aware of Carol and Tommy both getting off, too caught up in his own orgasm to pay them too much mind. Billy eases Steve down till he is lying flat careful to keep his softened cock nestled within in Steve. Steve makes a pleased noise folding his arms under his head, eyes fluttering closed as he relaxes.

"Not too bad but we'll have to work on your stamina, I prefer a longer show." Carol quips like she didn't just cum all over Tommy's dick while watching them, Billy is glowering at her again mouthing at Steve's shoulder while he cools down resolutely not ruining this by snapping at her. "You lasted longer than Tommy the first time he got to fuck Steve up the ass though." Carol says good-naturedly running her tongue over her teeth, this time it is mocking, not that any of them can ever tell the difference anymore.

"I thought we agreed we were never going to talk about it, and it's your fault." Tommy groans face only slightly pink with embarrassment as he leans back Carol going with him back pressed to his chest.

"Short break and then you better clean Steve up, washcloths are under the sink, he gets distracted and willful if you leave him to get all sticky." Carol says lazily Steve murmuring in agreement. "You can leave his ass as is though, I have plans and I doubt you're finished for the night." Carol says eye cracking open as she smirks at Billy.

Billy might make a fuss, maybe protest Carol's reign if he wasn't worried he'd never get another shot at this and if she didn't know Steve so well didn't know his likes and dislikes. But she does know and he is worried, Billy can't risk going back to not having Steve.

Carol is satisfied when he nods even if he is still glaring at her. It's alright Billy will come around, he's all lovesick for Steve but he'll fall for them too, they're a package deal after all. Carol grins when the bed shifts and Billy is dragging Steve's hips up to keep more of his cum from leaking out.

"Just stay like that for me pretty boy, be good, don't want more to slip out want you full." Billy rasp as he kisses halfway down Steve's spine. Steve mewls in agreement, whining when Billy pulls away.

When Billy gets back with a warm washcloth he is pleased to see Steve's ass still in the air just a slight glistening of cum and lube dripping out of his hole. Billy licks his mouth suddenly wanting a taste. Carol is gyrating her hips, Tommy's cock still in her and from the pleased sounds she's making hard again.

Billy's eye flit back to Steve and the tempting sigh he makes, he licks over his mouth again as he bends down. Steve makes the best choked off sound of surprised delight Billy has ever heard when Billy licks a line from his balls up to his rim. Steve press back against Billy's face when he presses his tongue in swirling trying to go deeper, fuck Billy could clean him out and fill him right back up again, it has Billy's cock once again rising in interest.

"That's enough, Billy." Carol commands suddenly leaning over Steve and pushing at Billy's shoulders to get him to back off.

"Fuck off, Carol." Billy practically snarls, wants to keep going, wants to do so many things to Steve.

"No, Billy, I have plans and while you are invited to participate if you can't play by my rules you can leave." Carol meets Billy’s glares unflinching hand absently petting at Steve's hair when he makes a noise of discontent. "Now Tommy is going to fuck Steve and fill him up and if you can behave when he is done, you can add another load before I plug him up for a few hours."

Billy huffs annoyed to be taking orders from anyone and a little harder form it at the same time, who knew Carol could take charge like this. Carol smiles pleased when he eases his grip on Steve. "Good, take a seat in the chair and when Tommy finishes you can have another turn." Billy sucks his teeth in annoyance but prowls over to the chair knocking his jacket to the ground, legs spread wide as he keeps his eyes on them.

Carol takes the forgotten washcloth Billy left on the edge of the bed and moves back till she can wipe at Steve's face. Steve leans in to it tilting easily with just the slightest bit of pressure. There is some grumbling when she makes him rise on his forearms so she can wipe at his chest, but she makes quick work off it letting him rest on his folded arms once again. Carol ends up hovering over Steve kissing at the dimples just over his ass pulling pleased murmurs form Steve.

Carol shares a heated look with Tommy as she beckons him over with the tilt of her chin. Tommy stands cock dripping and standing proud already divested of all of his clothes. Carol scoots back from leaning over Steve, her nails scratching lightly from the base of his spine to his shoulders. Steve shudders pressing his face closer to Carol's thigh, till he can kiss and suck at the sweat-slicked skin he finds there.

"So good, Stevie." Carol croons petting at Steve's locks as she readjusts sitting on her ass with a thigh on either side of Steve's head. "You've been doing real good, did you enjoy Billy?" When Steve nods his head with enthusiasm Carol spares a glance at Billy who still looks annoyed even as he strokes himself slow and steady doesn't want to cum till he is buried back in Steve.

Carol shifts her full attention back to Steve as Tommy adjusts the height of Steve's hips so he can press in, already slicked up with fresh lube. Steve groans against Carol's thigh as Tommy breached him faster than Carol or Billy had started. Tommy's hands are tight on Steve's hips as he sets a quick pace.

"You came for Billy without touching your cock Stevie, I'm a little jealous, you know what that means?" Tommy drawls panting as he leans down and gets his hands on Steve's shoulder pressing him till his knees start to slide.

Steve whines and groans shaking his head. Carol coos at him, pets at his hair. "You can do it for Tommy to baby, now put your hands on my thighs so you won’t be tempted to touch yourself. If you make me cum before Tommy finishes I'll let you touch your dick when Billy is inside of you again."

Steve whines but his hands grasp Carol's thighs fingers digging in a little too much as he presses his mouth closer. "Easy Stevie, you'll get me there you always do. You’re so good for us." Carol says looking down at Steve's watery eyes, the only way she likes them wet. Steve mewls licking over her clit trailing down and catching Tommy’s cum slowly leaking out of her.

Tommy keeps pressing Steve down little by little until his shoulders are flat with the bed mouth still working at Carol desperate to make her cum before Tommy. Tommy adjusts Steve's hips, arching his back in a way Tommy knows Steve is going to complain about later but that Steve gets off on during. Tommy will make it up to him with a massage when he bitches about it in the morning, for now, he just wants to make Steve come faster than Billy had. Tommy has never gotten over being competitive when it comes to Steve.

Carol groans appreciatively as Steve gets his tongue inside of her as far as he can, fucking it into her, trying to make sure he collects all off Tommy's cum knows Carol likes it when he does. "Use your fingers Stevie." Carol demand hips rocking into the press of his mouth as his tongue slides out and his lips latch onto her clit sucking. Steve hums a pleased sound sucking as he slides three fingers into her. Steve slides his other hand up Carol's thigh nimble fingers pinching at her nipple rolling and pulling it in time with the sucking of his lips. Carol comes as Steve pinches her nipple hard, his fingers moving inside of her quicker than the rhythm of his sucking lips.

Steve groans against Carol whining when Tommy pulls him back and away face sticky and shiny. Carol just leans back and rubs at her clit prolonging her pleasure.

"You're going to come for me, Stevie." Tommy rasps biting at Steve's ear. Steve shakes his head eyes wet like he doesn't think he can do it, can't cum a second time untouched. He is so close, especially as this new angle puts almost constant pressure on his prostate but he needs something, he just doesn't know what that something is if not pressure on his dick.

"You're our good boy baby. I know you can do it." Tommy nudges a thumb along Steve's rim, pressing and pressing as Steve groans, a shout breaking as that thumb pops in. That’s it, that's what he needed, Steve is cumming, cum hitting his chest and stomach sliding down to his nipples with the near painful position Tommy holds him in.

Tommy let's out a shout of his own as Steve tightens around him thumb still pressed in adding to it stroking against Steve's velvety insides orgasm shooting through him and filling Steve up even more. "Fuck, so good Stevie knew you could do it." Tommy groans into Steve's shoulder biting and sucking and making sure there is a mark.

Tommy makes to pull out slowly but Billy is right there pushing him away rolling Steve over onto his back and sliding in before any cum can escape him. Steve shouts again head falling back on to the bed eyes wetting a new with over sensitivity.

"What the fuck, Billy!" Tommy hisses glaring, Carol raises from the bed to take a look at them. Billy is just laying over Steve, fingers stroking his hair, speaking soft praise and not yet moving, not hurting Steve, so she lets her head thunk back on a pillow.

"My turn, Tommy." Billy hisses right back, kissing at the tears that escape Steve's eyes. "Sorry princess, didn't want any to escape," Billy says kissing over Steve's cheeks ignoring Tommy calling him names like Billy is going to give a shit that Tommy thinks he is being a selfish dick.

Steve shakes his head, it doesn't hurt it was just sudden. He hadn't expected to be so full again immediately. It's a lot, normally they take more breaks, normally he isn't full this much unless Carol wants to play with the vibrators. Steve just needs, a second and he is glad Billy seems to realize it, doesn't think he could handle it otherwise.

"You feel so good bambi, look so good when you're impaled on something." Billy murmurs kissing his way down Steve's neck, they’re pressed chest to chest the cum covering Steve smearing into Billy's skin. Billy keeps talking softly, wanting to move but waiting, waiting for Steve.

Billy trails his fingers up Steve's arm twines their fingers when Steve starts squirming dick starting to harden where it's pressed between their stomachs. "You with me pretty boy?" Billy asks against Steve’s lips, licking at them, slides his tongue in when Steve’s mouth falls open as he nods.

Billy presses their hands, fingers still twined to the mattress as he pulls out slowly. Steve squirms under him panting when Billy slides back in just as slowly. Billy groans shifting slightly on the next pull grinning against Steve's cheek when he moans as Billy's cock drags over his prostate.

Billy keeps his pace, slow, dragging out each thrust, each new meeting of their bodies as heat build between them. The prick of sweat on their flesh is heavy in the warmth of the room. Carol and Tommy are watching touching each other but they're being quiet, so quiet the only sounds are flesh on flesh and panting breaths.

Steve's thighs quiver where they're spread around Billy's hips, he shudders with each new drag in and out. Steve’s knuckles are white where his hands are pinned clutching at Billy's. Sweet mewling moans escaping him with each new thrust.

"Billlly." Billy blinks light-headed and worried he might just be hearing things, hasn’t heard Steve actual speak all night. Billy drags his nose up Steve’s jaw as he leans up so he can look down at Steve, cocks his head to the side like a question.

"Billlly." It's more dragged out that time, even more of a whine and Billy knows he isn't hearing things as he watches Steve's mouth form his name. He could get used to hearing Steve say his name like that, all drawn out and seeking.

"Yeah pretty boy, right here." Billy tongue out licks over his mouth before licking over Steve when he huffs squirming.

"Billlllly." Billy grins wider at the annoyance, bites at Steve's bottom lip when he pouts sucking it into his own mouth for a nibble.

"Alright, alright." Billy kisses Steve on the mouth once more before he lets go of his tight hold on Steve's hands. Steve flexes his fingers releasing the tension in them before making grabby hands at Billy when he starts pulling away.

"Not going anywhere, you just stay like you are, you’re doing so good." Billy has one hand splayed in the center of Steve's chest keeping him from trying to rise. Billy straightens his spin as best he can while keeping up the slow thrusts and keeping Steve's back against the bed.

Steve bites his bottom lip and relaxes against the mattress sucking in cooler air as space is put between them. Billy grabs one of Steve's legs bending it back against Steve's chest, changing the angle and making Steve moan. Billy takes his other leg palm flat against the inside of his thigh and presses it flat to the side allowing Billy to get even deeper than before.

"Touch yourself for me bambi, I wanna see." Billy rasps hands holding Steve where he wants him as he keeps up that torturous slow pace. Steve's hand slips down his chest, sweat cooling on his body now that Billy isn't pressing them so tightly. Billy speeds up just hair when Steve finally wraps his long fingers around his weeping cock stroking quickly.

"Slower, keep time with me." Billy insists groaning when Steve whines slowing down a fresh dribble of pre coming with Billy's words. "That's it, you're doing so good." God Billy didn't know people actually got off on being praised but Steve tightens and clenched around him beautifully each time. Never met anyone who got off on it like this, who liked to be told what to do, it's intoxicating.

Billy speeds up and Steve speeds up his hand to match, when Billy slows down he follows. Billy speeds up again putting more force behind each thrust as he gets closer, he bends forward forcing Steve’s leg to pressed tighter to his chest. Just needs to get his mouth on Steve's skin, wants to taste him. Billy gets a hand on the back of Steve's neck and drags him up just enough so Billy can lick into his mouth.

They’re both panting harshly, Steve is making broken mewling sounds with each new drag against his prostate. "Look so fucking good, fucking perfect." Billy rasps smearing spit over Steve’s cheek and jaw as he mouths at any skin he can reach. Steve arches goes tense kneeing as his orgasm takes him and hot cum is shooting all over their stomachs pressed tightly again. Billy doesn't last, that was all he needed as he cums deep inside Steve, vision going hazy.

Billy drifts, slumped over Steve still buried inside content to just stay like this. "I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life." Billy groans into Steve's neck Steve’s nose presses against his jaw nearly tickling.

"Oh good you’re alive now get off of Steve you’re squishing him." Carol says and she sounds annoyingly close. Billy huffs into Steve's neck ignoring her, Steve has a hand in his hair rubbing at his scalp he is fine, she is just being particular.

Billy finally relents when a nail keeps poking at his ribs and no amount of blindly throwing his hand out actually works, just results in Tommy and Carol laughing. Billy shifts gets an arm under Steve's back and rolls taking Steve with him switching their positions. They both groan when Billy's softened cock slips out of Steve along with the first dribble of cum and lube.

"Gonna put the plug back in Stevie keep you nice and full and then later when you're feeling up to it I'm going to fuck you while you're sloppy and wet." Carol's tone is cheerful and conspiratorial as she leans over Steve's back to whisper in his ear. Steve makes a mewling groan in response shivering with anticipation as Carol kisses at his shoulder.

Billy gulps, his dick trying to give a twitch of interest but he needs a rest, Steve especially needs a rest. Carol gives him a knowing look as she holds the jewel-toned plug up like she is a saleswoman on an infomercial. She makes a show of dragging it down Steve's spine over every knob before slowly sliding it in with a squelch.

Steve squirms on Billy trying to adjust to being so full and stopped up. Carol is still petting at his flanks a soft look on her face as she leans down again and kisses at Steve's neck. "Shower now or need a beat?"

"Bath, he's gonna be fucking sore." Tommy pipes up from the other side of  
the bed sounding pleased at the prospect.

"In a bit." Billy answers when Steve mumbles arms tightening around him. Carol laughs flopping down on the bed beside them shoulder against Billy's. Billy feels the bed move as Tommy moves closer to press against Carol. There's an extra leg thrown over him but Billy ignores is content for the moment.

-

Steve and Carol soak in the tub, it should be awkward but they have this down pat by now. They're curled close and just lounging more limbs out of the tub than in. The hot water soothes any soreness most of which is Steve's but it does nothing for their cleanliness.

After they get out of the bath Steve is frowning in the mirror as he takes note of just how much cum has managed to get in his hair. Billy drags him into the shower, starts with his hair, and then works lather over the rest of him. Billy drops to his knees and sucks Steve down fingers pressing at the plug being careful not to pull it out.

Steve, pliant and losses, yawning tiredly and sated attempts to reciprocate, stumbling when he goes to kneel. Billy just presses him against the wall and tells him to watch while he strokes himself to completion, enjoying having those dark hooded eyes on him, thrilled by it. Leans close when he cum so it paints Steve's chest. Billy plays with it for a few minutes Steve pulls a face but allows it, pleased when Billy lathers up the washcloth again to clean up the mess he just made.

Carol grabs the shower right after and Billy digs around in his discarded pants for his smokes. The bed has been change and Steve is pulling on sweats and a sweater that had been left out by Carol just for him. Billy drags a hand through Steve's damp hair on his way by pausing to lean in for a kiss.

Tommy is on the porch with a smoke of his own and one of the beers Billy brought when Billy joins him, towel slung low on his hips. "If you're staying you can borrow a pair of sweats." Tommy watches Billy as he lights a cigarette, tense, towel riding even lower.

"Wasn't planning on going anywhere." Billy says it like it is a challenge, like Tommy is messing with him and is about to insist he leave. Tommy knows better than to try and continue an actual conversation when he gets like this, downs the last of his beer, stubs out his smoke. "Good." Tommy calls clapping Billy on the back as he heads in, still needs a shower.

Billy finishes his smoke watching the skyline before wandering back in the house for pants and Steve. Billy finds Steve already half asleep curled in the center of the bed. Billy has borrowed clothes from Tommy before, knows where he keeps them so it doesn’t take long to pull a pair on and crawls into bed.

Billy lays on his back about a foot away, wants to reach out and touch but isn't sure if he's still aloud. Isn’t sure the spell hasn't broke now that the sex has ended. "Hey get over here." Comes Steve's tired voice as he rolls over to Billy reaching out for him.

"What?" Billy asks to make sure he understands.

"Come here, I want to cuddle with you, asshole," Steve says again, Billy laughs feeling that tension seep right out of him. Instead of moving closer he grabs Steve's arm and drags him over. "You just have to be fucking difficult don't you." Steve mumbles even as he makes himself comfortable cheek pressed against Billy's scars.

-

"What if I wanna fuck you one of these times?" Steve asks head pillowed on Billy's chest back to back with Carol.

"Sure thing, pretty boy." Billy pets a hand through Steve’s hair fluffy from the lack of product.

"Really?" Steve asks sounds hopeful and Billy frowns.

"Yeah I may prefer to top but I like to change it up from time to time. I wouldn't pass up a chance to sit on your dick bambi." Billy says leering before eyeing Tommy over Carol's shoulder they're pretending not to listen but they're both tuned into Steve.

"Good, Tommy only let me do it the once, he doesn't like it very much. Won’t let Carol do it either." Steve says tone pouting.

"Doesn't know what he's missing." Billy teases.

"I'm plenty happy with what I get." Tommy says haughtily, arm around Carol pulling her closer as he reaches out a hand to pull at Steve's hip, to draw him away from Billy. Billy isn’t having it rolls over Steve, barely missing squishing Carol under his weight.

"Well, you don't get to fuck my ass unless I get a crack at yours." Billy remarks pulling Steve back against his chest as he looks over his shoulder to smirk at Tommy.

"Don’t think I'm missing much." Tommy's eyes say he's lying trained on Billy's ass.

"Is that so!" Billy rolls over Carol to get at Tommy. Steve grabs Carol and rolls her to safety as the two start wrestling.

"They're ruining our respite." Carol complains cheek against Steve's chest.

"Yeah. They are." Steve says much more fondness in his voice than in Carol's. "Want to move to the couch and order takeout?" Steve cards his hand through Carol's hair the other absently drumming on his stomach.

"Yes, but I don't want to get up."

"I'll carry you."

-

"You happy Stevie?" Carol asks once the two of then are in comfortable pajamas splayed across the couch and food is on the way.

"Yeah, I'm really happy." Steve admits probably happier than he has been in a long time, possibly ever, has all three of the people he wants close at hand.

"Me too." They share a grin drifting to the sound of Billy and Tommy still messing with one another in the bedroom.

-

They all go to bed in Tommy and Carol’s bed splayed out and touching. Billy falls asleep with his arms full of Steve is disappointed when he doesn't wake up the same way. That disappointment is short lived as he looks over to see Steve bouncing on Carol's strap.

Billy sits up for a better look, licking over his mouth, he can definitely get used to this. Tommy presses against his side and suddenly there is hand on his cock, definitely could get used to this.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
